


Testing 1, 2, 3, 24.

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fem!Castiel, Female Castiel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fem!Castiel] After Dean mentions the possibility of pregnancy upon finding out Cas is missing her period, Cas purchases a couple pregnancy tests to make sure she isn't. The only thing she didn't expect though, was to find out she is. When Dean arrives home from work, she tells him but it faced with a dilemma when she doesn't want a child and Dean's overjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing 1, 2, 3, 24.

"Cas..." Dean sang, gently shaking her shoulder. "Cas you gotta wake up now."

"No." Cas groaned, rolling over and pulling the pillow over her head.

"We can't be late, baby. I let you sleep as late as possible." Dean chuckled.

"Go away." Cas mumbled, holding the pillow over her head.

"Someone's grumpy." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah well fuck you." Cas snapped.

"C'mon baby, what's the matter?" Dean sighed, prying Cas's hands off the pillow and rolling her over.

"You wouldn't understand." Cas grumbled.

"Try me." Dean smiled, rolling on top of Cas and gently kissing her neck.

"It's a female thing. You'd never get it." Cas stated. "Now get the hell off me."

"Jesus. Not in the mood for neck kisses? Something's up." Dean frowned.

"Fine. I'm late. Three days late." Cas huffed.

"Late for...what?" Dean asked.

"My period, dumbass. You know what that means?" Cas replied.

"You're not...are you?" Dean breathed.

"Pregnant?" Cas raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Cas laughed bitterly. "It just means I'm horny, but completely uninterested in doing anything."

"How does that even work? You're either horny or you're not." Dean stated.

"I told you you wouldn't understand." Cas rolled her eyes.

"Try." Dean said.

"Fine. Have you ever been like hungry but didn't feel like eating anything? Or what about having to use the bathroom and not wanting to get up?" Cas sighed.

"Sure, but that last one is laziness." Dean laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Cas muttered.

"Oh no you're not. Horny or not, you're coming." Dean stated. "They're expecting us at this breakfast."

"Fuck this breakfast." Cas banged her head against the mattress.

"No. I will drag you out of this bed." Dean said, grabbing Cas's arm and pulling her across the blankets.

Cas made a long, groaning noise as she slid across the sheets and rocked on the edge of the bed.

"Fine! Fine...I'll go to the damn breakfast." Cas scowled, sitting up and yawning.

"That's my girl." Dean grinned, gently kissing her.

"Fuck you..." Cas muttered, standing up and stretching.

"Let's get you dressed before we're late then." Dean chuckled, pulling Cas's tanktop off and over her head.

"No, I'm not sleeping with you." Cas groaned.

"I never said anything about that. I'm just trying to be cutesy and romantic. Jeez." Dean laughed, tossing Cas a bra off the floor.

"Sure. Sure you are." Cas rolled her eyes.

"I am." Dean chuckled, leaning in and kissing her. "You're adorable."

"Wake me up again this early and I will shit on everything you love." Cas grumbled sliding the bra on over her arms and turning around so Dean could fasten it.

Dean smoothly hooked each clasp before grabbing Cas's hand and spinning her back around so she was pressed up against his chest.

"Now all I need is a rose in between my teeth and we could tango." Dean growled.

Cas laughed, leaning her head against Dean's chest and smiling up at him.

* * *

"I'm gonna drop you back off at home and you can have a few minutes to yourself, okay?" Dean said.

"Alright." Cas answered, adjusting her hair in the side-view mirror of a car.

"Bust out the trusty old dildo, amiright?" Dean snickered.

"Fuck no. I'm taking a nap." Cas laughed, getting in the passenger seat and shutting the door.

"Sure. Whatever you want to call it." Dean smirked.

"I haven't had any fun in almost a week so if you think I would go home and get off with a plastic cucumber, you're wrong. I'd prefer the real thing." Cas stated.

"Is that an invitation for me to join you then?  _Nap_  with you?" Dean asked.

"No. Come home and fondle me all you want, but I'm choosing nap." Cas yawned.

"Can I take you up on that?" Dean chuckled.

"No." Cas sighed, taking Dean's hand and holding it as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Cas laid on the bed, lights dim and snuggled under the covers. "I should've kept Dean..."

She sighed, thinking back to the prior morning.

" _You're not...are you?"_

" _Pregnant?"_

Cas lifted up the covers and looked down at her stomach before lying back down and staring at the ceiling.

" _No, I'm not pregnant."_

"Oh God." Cas groaned, dragging a hand down her face. "I can't be. No. Impossible."

She rolled over onto her stomach and moaned into her pillow. "No no no no. Not once. Never. We were careful."

Rolling back onto her back again she pulled the blankets over her head. "It's impossible. Not possible at all. I can't be. I'm just a little stressed. That has to be. I'm only a few days late. It's only stress. That's all."

"Okay I'm going to the store." Cas sighed, sitting up quickly and walking to the kitchen. "But first things first."

Cas grabbed her phone off the desk and scrolled through contacts. "Here we go."

"Miss Castiel." Her boss hummed answering the phone.

"I hate to call in so last minute..." She began, sniffling her nose. "But I have picked up the worst cold today. I had a feeling Dean was suffering from more than allergies."

"Alright." Chuck sighed. "I'll let you slide easy on this one, but only cos you barely ever take a sick day. Hope you feel better, Castiel."

"Thanks, Mr. Shurley. Hopefully I'll be back tomorrow." Cas coughed lightly.

"Well alright then. You get rested up now." Chuck said.

"I will. See you soon." Cas replied.

"You too." Chuck finished, ending the call.

"Here goes nothing." Cas muttered, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. Quickly, she downed it and then refilled it. She drank it again, then refilled. Cas kept on drinking until she felt sick. It averaged out to 9 glasses.

* * *

Cas grabbed a plastic basket at the entry of the store and looked around. Dean normally did most of the shopping. All these aisles and shelves were quite daunting.

"Miss, can I help you?" A young lady offered walking up to her.

"Yes. Where are the pregnancy tests?" Cas asked.

"All the way on the other side of the store by the pharmacy. Aisle 4." She answered.

"Thank you." Cas smiled nervously heading down the store.

"So many aisles..." She muttered, walking past the cereal aisle, the produce aisle, the cleaning aisle, and then the baby aisle – which was ironically enough placed by the aisle containing the tests.

Cas went down the aisle, searching each side for the tests. Finally she found them, rows of assorted pink and purple boxes, all organized by name. There was Clear Blue, First Response, First Choice, and even little strippy things called Wondfo. Cas picked up random boxes and looked at them. They all seemed to have about the same technology. All of them worked at least by the date of your missed period. Price varied some, but Cas ignored that.

"Do you know which one of these works best?" Cas asked, turning to a man behind her.

He chuckled and looked at the wall. "Sorry honey, I'm gay. Never had that problem before."

"You're gay and I'm confused. What a life..." Cas muttered, turning back to the wall of tests the man behind her laughing quietly. "Fuck it, I'll get all of them."

Cas took all 24 pregnancy tests and placed them in her basket, then went a little further down the aisle. She searched around through boxes and packages until she saw birth control. She found it a little strange that a grocery store would see flavored condoms, but knowing people these days, it was probably for the best. Cas searched through the small section more until she saw a little white box that had the label 'Mifepristone and Misoprostol for At-Home Pregnancy Termination' on it. She turned the box over in her hand and moved her jaw around nervously. She stared at the picture of a small white and red pill on the front and bit the inside of her cheek. As she contemplated over buying the pills, a woman accidentally bumped into her, causing her to stumble over and drop the box.

"Sorry." She said, bending over and picking it up, taking a quick glance at the label before placing it back on it's spot on the shelf instead of in Cas's hands.

"Yeah. Me too..." Cas muttered ignoring the woman and staring at the box back on the wall. She went to grab it again, but then paused, curling her fingers into a closed fist as she stood there. After a second, she picked it up again, but after her fingers were on the box again, she made a choked out noise and withdrew her hand.

At the checkout, the man at the register gave her a strange look as he slid all the tests across the scanner. "So what's your deal? You run an orphanage for street kids or something?"

Cas frowned and glared at him. "No. They're all for me. I just want to be sure of the results."

"$366.38 sure?" The man scoffed. "For less than that you could get tested at a clinic."

"I prefer instantaneous results." Cas stated as he tapped the screen.

"Any coupons?" He asked.

"Nope." Cas muttered, started to regret drinking 72 oz of water at once. "Just check me out. I don't have a store card or anything like that either."

"Alrighty." The man sang. "Just swipe your card there and then sign your name."

"I'm paying cash. I don't want the boyfriend to know about this." She stated.

"Lemme guess. You diddlied some other guy and you think your pregnant, but you know it couldn't be your boyfriend's?" The man snorted.

"I would never be unfaithful you filthy pig." Cas growled. "And it is not your job to pry into the lives of your customers. You get paid to scan their shit, not their lives."

"Jeez, woman..." The man muttered remaining silent as Cas slammed three hundreds, 3 twenties, and a ten on the counter top.

The rest of the purchase continued in disgruntled silence as the receipt printed as Cas tore it off herself and shoved it in her pocket. "Fuck you." She smiled, grabbing the bag and quickly walking away.

Cas sat in the car and looked at herself in the mirror. "You are not pregnant. You are over reacting. You are not pregnant. You are over reacting." She took a deep breath before turning the car on and buckling in.

The belt clicked in and she released it, the strap smacking her in the stomach with a grunt. She looked down at her crotch and sighed. "Hold on twenty minutes, would you?"

* * *

Half way down the road, Cas had unbuckled her seatbelt and was driving with one hand lodged in between her thighs.

"Too much fucking water..." She muttered, waiting for the light to change. It was the last light before the freeway and she had two options here. She could get on the freeway or she could turn off. And she had about 5 seconds to decide. Freeway and unhappy bladder or parking lot and unhappy pedestrians...

"Turning it is." She sighed, lighting up her turn signal and merging into the next lane. Almost immediately, the light changed and she turned the corner, driving down a road heading downtown. "Should've turned right god dammit."

Keeping well under the speeding limit, Cas looked at the different roadside buildings until she saw a rather empty parking lot of an abandoned building, surrounded by large brick wall. "Perfect." She breathed, quickly turning into the lot, a loud honking of horns sounding behind her. She jumped in her seat before looking back down at her legs and sighing. "Well thanks for that. This is happening right now then."

She carefully parked her car diagonally against a corner of the wall, using it as a fence between her and the road. Carefully as she did, she still accidentally hit part of the wall. "Oops."

Climbing out, she checked the back and saw a small dent by the trunk. "Gonna pretend I didn't see that wall there..."

She felt a pang in her stomach again and looked down. "Fine. Hold on a second." Cas sat back down in the front seat and opened the glovebox and retrieving some scissors. "Here goes nothing." Quickly, she cut open the boxes of tests and poured the contents of each one onto her lap. She threw the instructions off to the side, not bothering to read 'pee on the stick' 24 times.

Counting to make sure they were all there, Cas stood up and set all the plastic doodads on the passenger seat. In a hurry, she shimmied her bottoms off and set them in the passenger seat of the car. "Christmas is coming early, children..." She muttered, grabbing the first stick and placing it between her legs.

Twenty-four peed on tests and a few minutes later, Cas had her pants back on and was sitting in the car, organizing the tests on her console over and over again trying to pass the time. After a few more minutes, she had all the tests lined up completely parallel and forming a line covering her entire console. She looked at them all. There was no change yet. Maybe she wasn't pregnant. This was just a fluke. But then she looked at the clock and only a minute had passed. Not 7.

Closing her eyes, Cas laid her head back and put the radio on. "Just wait here a few minutes. That's all."

Cas hummed to herself some song by the Beatles that Dean would sometimes sing to her, trying to calm herself down. Hey Jude. Dean always sang it a bit slow, but when it came on the radio it was a longer song. So maybe if she just hummed out the song singing the lyrics in he head it would pass the time.

And it did. Cas finished humming out the tune and cautiously opened one eye. 6 minutes had past. She let out a rigid, shaky breath and picked the first test off. Slowly, she brought it up to her face, hand trembling slightly.

"Oh God." She whimpered, seeing the bright pink plus on the test. "Please be a false. Please be a false."

She dropped it in the grocery bag and picked up the next one. Positive. She put that one in the bag as well. "Could there be two falses?"

Hesitantly, Cas picked up the third. Two stripes. Positive.

"No. This can't be right." Cas shook her head and put the test away before looking over at the rest of the tests on the console. In front of her was an array of pink plus's and double stripes and checkmarks and 'Y's and she choked.

"I'm gonna be sick." She whimpered. "This couldn't have happened. No. This isn't right. This can't be happening!"

Cas banged her hand against the steering wheel and the horn went off and she jumped.

"I should get home." She sighed, wiping a tear off her face.

* * *

Cas sat at the kitchen table staring at the row of positive tests laid out in front of her. She sighed and stared at them her head beginning to throb. After some time of sitting and boring holes in the table, a knock sounded at the door and she jumped.

"Dean's home early." She mumbled, standing up and opening the door. As soon as she did, she pressed her lips against his, except he didn't kiss back.

"Since when are you this tall?" Cas mumbled still kissing him. "Have you been wearing my heels again?"

"No, Castiel. I haven't been wearing your heals again." Sam snickered.

"Oh Jesus!" Cas exclaimed, jumping back and cringing, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"So Dean's worn your heels..." Sam smirked.

"You didn't hear it from me." Cas snapped.

"You know you're a much better kisser than I though." Sam smiled.

"You're horrible at it." Cas stated.

"That's cos I knew I would be kissing my sister in law. You didn't." Sam snorted.

"Don't make me make out with you to argue this point." Cas said.

"Gag." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know if we weren't both in committed relationships that you'd do me in a heartbeat." Cas laughed.

"Not true." Sam scoffed.

"Oh don't lie to  _me_." Cas smiled. "I still remember you ogling my breasts the first time Dean introduced me. And you weren't subtle."

"I was 15!" Sam exclaimed.

"My point still stands no matter your age. You would still get with this if you could." Cas growled.

"Fine. You win. You're a sexy motherfucker. Can I come in now?" Sam chuckled.

"Of course." Cas sang cheerily.

"Got any munchies?" Sam asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait don't go in there!" Cas yelled, grabbing Sam's arm. I'll bring you something.

"What why?" Sam replied, peering into the kitchen.

"I'm...working on something." Cas stated.

"Ooh. I love your projects!" Sam chimed pulling out of her arm and walking into the kitchen and then freezing when he saw the table adorned with pregnancy tests.

"Oh my...Are these...yours?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah." Cas nodded.

"All of 'em?" Sam responded.

"Yep. All 24 of them." Cas sighed.

"You're...pregnant." Sam breathed.

"I am." Cas offered him a weak smile.

"Congratulations! That's awesome!" Sam grinned pulling her in and hugging her.

"I can't say the excitement is mutual." Cas muttered.

"Why not? This is great." Sam frowned.

Cas shrugged. "I don't know. It's just there's a reason this whole thing was unplanned. I mean TMI, but we never took any chances, Sam. I mean during ovulation periods, we double and triple layered condoms. We don't want kids."

Sam gave her a sympathetic look. "I get it, Cas. But there are lots of families out there who didn't plan to get pregnancy but did and they have the best family you could dream of."

"We can't afford it either. I can't quit my job to be a stay-at-home mother. I also wouldn't be able to afford a babysitter on top of diapers and food and clothes and medicine and there's no way it would work." Cas whimpered.

"Jess and I could help you guys out. You're family.  _Both_  of you. Not just Dean. We could babysit for you and buy you supplies and stuff." Sam offered.

"You don't really have any experience with kids though. And I wouldn't be able to just take money from you." Cas said.

"You wouldn't. We could...share. And as far as experience with kids goes, I guess all of us would be jumping into the deep end feet first." Sam smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked, tilting her head at him.

"Three years...We did it. Jess was a week late and you were the only one with a little pink plus today." Sam grinned.

"Jess is preggers?" Cas scoffed. "Dude! That's awesome!"

"Did you just turn into my brother?" Sam laughed. "Dude? Preggers? Awesome?"

"Sorry. He's a bad influence. Can't leave him now though.  _Damn._ " Cas smiled. "I'm so happy for you though. You guys have wanted kids forever!"

"Well we're gonna get one now. Everything goes as planned, you and her should give birth right around the same time. Imagine if you gave birth right next to each other on the same night."

"That'd just be an excuse for you to look at my pussy." Cas snorted.

"I wouldn't need an excuse for that." Sam teased.

"Shut up, Cas smiled, leaning against the table. "I'm happy for you. Really."

"And I don't care what you say, I'm happy for you, too. You'll be an amazing mother. Dean on the other hand..." Sam snorted.

"Nah. I'm horrible with kids. Dean's the good one. If only he were the mother. I mean he has lovely birthing hips." Cas stated flatly before giggling. "But seriously. I'm trash with kids."

"You're trashy all the time don't worry." Sam said, sitting back on the counter.

"I said trash, but fuck you very much." Cas chuckled.

"Yeah, Cas. You're awkward and don't know what to say. Have no clue what to do with a crying child. But you mean well. You don't know shit about kids. I've seen you around Jess's nieces and nephews. You still try your best. And you still love 'em in your own way. And in my book, that's all that counts. You have heart." Sam said heartlessly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But Dean's gonna come home to tonight." Cas tried to swallow down tears she could feel coming on. "And he's gonna find out that I'm pregnant. With his child. And I don't even know if I want it." Cas broke down sobbing and Sam immediately grabbed her and held her face against his chest.

"Hey, it's alright. Shhh. I'm sure he'll understand whatever your decision is. He's an ass, but he cares about you. A hell of a lot. He puts you before everyone." Sam gently rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"But I don't even know what I want. I don't know anything, Sam." Cas cried, gripping onto the front of his shirt with his hands. "Because what if I tell him that I want it and that I'll keep it, but then decide I don't? He'd be heartbroken."

"But he'd understand. He's stuck by your side this far hasn't he? He wouldn't be here if he didn't love you more than anything in the world. Now I'm not saying he's every been pregnant before or that he understands women very well, but he'll try his damnedest to understand. He feels horrible when you feel sad and he can't understand why you're upset. Trust me. He's just as miserable. So if you change your mind someone along the line, he'll be with you. For better or for worse. And maybe nows not a good time. Your'e still young. God 25 more years or so until you get even more bitchy and all the eggs fall out of the nest." Sam whispered, Cas laughing quietly.

"You don't know that for a fact though." Cas muttered.

"Yeah I do, Cas. You know how scared he was when he fell in love with you? He was scared you wouldn't love him back, that you'd just love him and leave him you know? And I highly doubt he ever told you this, but when you told him you loved him too, he called me up  _crying_  because he was so happy. You should've seen his face when you said you wanted to move in with him. Went through like ten tissue boxes I swear." Sam chuckled, pulling Cas back by the shoulders. "So everything's gonna be okay. One way or another, you'll get through this. Both of you. Okay?"

Cas nodded as the front door unlocked.

"Good. Now why don't we go tell Dean the good news, hm?" Sam pushed Cas's hair out of the way and placed a light kiss to her forehead. "I mean about Jess. I think you should tell him in private."

"Okay." Cas said quietly, letting Cas lead her into the living room.

"Thought that was your car out there." Dean mused. "Hey, Cas."

"Hey, honey." Cas smiled, giggling as he came over and pressed a light kiss against her lips.

"Is something wrong? Am I interrupting something? Cos if so, by all means carry on." Dean asked.

"No. Nothing." Cas shook her head and swallowed, sniffling a little.

"You sure?" Dean replied.

"Yeah." Cas answered.

"Alright. Whatever you say. But don't come bitching to me when I don't know what's making you sad." Dean chuckled.

"Nothing is." Cas stated. "Anyways. There's nothing sad going on here. Right, Sam?"

"Definitely." Sam grinned at her.

"Are you two getting engaged?" Dean smirked.

"Very funny, Dean." Cas rolled her eyes.

"You know if I weren't in love with one of you, I'd put my money on you two being a couple. All the flirting you guys do." Dean laughed. "Better not be fucking behind my back."

"We're not!" Cas scoffed. "We're fucking off to your side."

"Oh how we want what we can't have." Sam sang.

Dean sighed. "Of all the girlfriend's I've had, I really did not expect you to like this one."

"Nah we're best buds." Sam growled, wrapping his arm around Cas's shoulder and knuckling her hair. "Besides. How could you like someone whose not wearing a bra right now?"

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, looking at Cas's chest.

"She showed me." Cas stated.

"No seriously?" Cas scoffed. "How  _did_  you know?"

"For one, your perky nipples are kind of a giveaway." Sam chuckled. "But mostly I didn't feel a bra thingy on your back."

"I'm never letting you hug me again you big pervert." Cas smiled.

"Jesus you two I swear." Dean sighed. "I mean what kind of near brother and sister in law have such a sexual yet not at all relationship with each other?"

Cas and Sam looked to each other and shrugged before laughing.

"But Cas didn't you have a bra on earlier? I remember. I gave you that bacon print one earlier didn't I?" Dean replied.

"You have a bacon bra?" Sam's jaw dropped. "Dude where did you get that? I need to get Jess like ten of them!"

"I don't know. It was in my Christmas stocking one year after a secret santa a work. I'm a little confused as to how I got my perfect bra size from a secret santa, but I'm not questioning. It's very comfortable." Cas answered. "And FYI, Dean. Comfortable or not, bras aren't fun. So I got home. And I took it off."

"Anyways, so I got something to tell you, Dean." Sam smiled.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Jess is pregnant." Sam stated.

"No way!" Dean exclaimed. "What are the odds? I mean Cas and I were just talking about possibly being pregnant this morning! I mean she's not, but still!"

"Yeah." Cas laughed awkwardly. "Oh the irony."

Sam joined in on the awkward laughter and continued. "Anyways. She's probably only about a month along."

"That's awesome. I'm proud of you, brother." Dean grinned, swinging an arm around Sam.

Sam hugged him back and smiled. "Yeah. We're super excited. We're gonna have a dinner this week to tell the rest of the family, I just wanted you and Cas to be the first to know."

"Well I am definitely excited." Dean smiled. "We both are."

Cas nodded vigorously.

"Anyways. I thought I'd drop by and tell you, but I think you and Cas have some things to discuss of your own." Sam said.

"Not that I know of." Dean hummed. "You don't have to go now."

"Yeah, Dean. Key point being here that you don't know of them. Right, Castiel?" Sam said, turning to glance at her.

She stood there silently, not looking at either of them.

"Well I was unaware of this." Dean stated.

"Trust me, Dean. You're gonna wish you threw me out of a long time ago once you hear what she has to say." Sam chuckled, walking and standing in the door way.

"You have news and you told the brother of the boyfriend first?" Dean laughed.

"In my defense I didn't plan for him to know at all. It was an accident he saw them." Cas muttered.

"Saw what?" Dean asked.

"Go find out." Sam smiled, opening the door and stepping outside. "By the way your girlfriend is an amazing kisser."

"Real cute." Dean laughed.

"No seriously. He's not lying. I made out with him. I thought he was you." Cas snickered.

Dean gagged and rolled his eyes. "You two are horrible. And Sam, you are fucking lucky. She kisses like a Goddess."

"I'm sure she does a lot of other things like a Goddess, too." Sam hummed. "Send her over sometime so I can find out."

"Out." Dean sighed, pushing Sam off the doorstep and shutting the door. "So what's up, Cas."

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I really am." Cas grimaced. "Obviously it was a completely accident and-"

"This sounds like an affair, but I know it's not since Sam was happy about it." Dean stated. "So what would you find horrible and he find amazing?"

"Sleeping with Jess." Cas answered.

"Well I know you didn't do that." Dean snorted. "So what  _things_  did he see that you didn't want him to?"

Cas frowned and grabbed Dean's hand, slowly leading him into the kitchen.

"These." She choked out.

"Huh?" Dean asked, picking up one of them. "Are these...? What?"

"They're positive pregnancy tests, Dean." Cas said, trying to keep a steady voice. "I'm pregnant."

Sam heard a loud, yet excited "Oh my God!" come from the house and smiled.

"Cas that's amazing!" Dean grinned, grabbing her and hugging her tightly before backing off and kissing her.

Cas smiled softly at him.

"...But you don't think so." Dean muttered, stepping back, but still keeping his hands on her sides.

Cas shook her head. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why would it be a bad thing?"

"I don't know." Cas whispered, looking down at the ground. "It just...doesn't seem like a good thing."

"It'd be a blessing though, Cas. Look at Sam and Jess. They'd wanted a child for years and they had to try everything to get one. And then we just get one on accident?" Dean said. "That's gotta be some kinda destiny."

"Destiny." Cas snorted. "Sure. More like freak accident."

"Freak accident or not, Cas. It happened. And if you really feel that strongly that this is bad thing, then you don't have to keep it." Dean sighed. "Alright?"

"I wouldn't, Dean." Cas stated. "I...I couldn't."

"Okay." Dean nodded, pressing their foreheads together. "Whatever you want, Cas."

"Whatever I want?" Cas scoffed. "I don't know what I want, Dean!"

"You'll figure out." Dean smiled comfortingly.

"But you have a say in this. It is your kid after all, too!" Cas cried.

"Cas, calm down." Dean said quietly, hugging her again. "Of course you can have my opinion if you want it. But it's your body. Which means it's your child. And until it leaves your cute little stomach, you have the final say in all choices. And even if I disagree, I'll still support whatever your decision is. Unless it involves driving off a cliff or something. In that case, I'll tie you to a chair and force feed you sugar until you feel better."

Cas laughed, smiling into Dean's neck.

"You don't have to make any decision now or anytime soon. I don't want you to feel pressured. You do what you think is best for you  _and_ the baby. Besides, there's always the rest of this life to have kids." Dean continued.

"I know." Cas nodded. "I just can't handle a kid right now, Dean. I'm sorry. I know how much you want a family."

"I get it, Cas." Dean soothed, gently rubbing the side of her face with his. "You don't have to be sorry. But this probably doesn't count for anything here, but I think that no matter the circumstances, you'd be a kickass mom."

"Thanks." Cas mumbled. "And either way we don't have the income for a whole nother family member. Nor do we have the room space."

"If you think those things are problems, they aren't, Cas. They're just little things that can be worked around. We can cut down on spending, buy generic foods, use less gas, god help me for this – but couponing. And we can clean out the office and make that a bedroom. It's the right size and right next to our room." Dean explained. "Anything. Any problem you have, we can solve it. Because if any part of you wants this child, but thinks that you can't for some reason, you can."

"I get it, Dean." Cas sighed. "You want this kid. So you'd do anything for me to keep it."

"It's not like that, Cas." Dean stated. "It's not like that at all."

"That's exactly how it is, though." Cas said.

"But it's not. Plain and simple, all it is. I want to make sure that the only reason you don't want to keep this baby is because no part of you wants it. I don't want to you to want to this baby but not keep it because you think we can't. I want you to do what you want." Dean replied. "And either way, money doesn't define your ability to be a parent. There are rich, famous people out there who are terrible parents. And then there are some parents who are working three jobs just to earn enough money for food, but they love their kids and have the happiest children on Earth."

"I know, Dean." Cas muttered.

"You've had a long day, baby. Why don't we get you in bed, okay?" Dean smiled.

"Long day doesn't cover it." Cas whimpered. "I spent 360 dollars on pregnancy tests and then I drank 9 glasses of water and ended up squatting in the corner of an abandoned building parking lot in a shady part of town pissing on 24 sticks and then in that same shady corner I found out I was pregnant with a kid I probably don't want and then I accidentally rammed into the wall with my car and to make things even better, I made out with your brother!"

"You know you should get sleep when you're crying over making out with Sam. You shouldn't be crying. You should be burning your lips off." Dean laughed, stepping away from her and taking her hands in his.

"I'm not tired." Cas choked out.

"Well, I think you'll feel better lying in bed anyways." Dean stated. "Everyone loves beds."

"Fine." Cas sighed following him into the bedroom, taking off her shirt and skirt on the way there and just leaving them in the hallway.

She crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets on top of her as she waited for Dean to strip down to his boxers. After a few minutes, she felt the weight shift in the bed and he laid down next to her.

"It's only 7 PM." Cas grumbled.

"We have a few hours to lay here then. Can't say we've just sat in bed and laid there for this long in forever." Dean mused.

Cas silently shook her head as Dean moved in close to her and pulled her against him. She brought her leg behind and over his and let them wrap together curling into him, hoping that if she got small enough, that she'd just disappear.

* * *

Dean woke up around 5AM the next morning to the sound of choking. He sat up and saw the light on in the bathroom. He was just about to get up and see what was wrong when he heard the toilet flush. The sink ran for a minute before the light shut off and Cas walked out.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Why? Did the sound of me hurling up the contents of my stomach wake you up?" Cas replied.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "But that's okay."

"Morning sickness always did start early in my family." Cas sighed, getting back in bed.

"You'll be alright." Dean said leaning over and gently kissing her. "You taste like barf."

She laughed and kissed him again. "I washed out my mouth."

"Wash it out again then." Dean chuckled, pulling Cas in, her back against his chest.

"I can't if you're keeping me here." She muttered.

"Well than screw it." Dean laughed, placing an arm around her chest and hugging her. "Go back to bed. And if you get sick again, tell me. Someone's gonna have to hold your hair back."

"Alright." She answered.

"I love you." Dean said quietly into her ear.

"I love you, too." Cas replied. "And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to keep it." She stated.

"Keep what?" Dean asked.

"The baby. I want to keep it. I want to raise it. With you." She smiled. "I don't think I can live with the idea that there'd be some other woman out there raising your child."

"Well I mean it wouldn't really be  _my_  kid. I'd just be like a donor pretty much." Dean mused.

"I don't care. I'm not going through this pregnancy and vomit and nausea and having an entire human being come out my vagina for some other family to raise it." Cas argued.

"So should I go track down all my kids from my time donating sperm for money then? Wanna adopt all of them?" Dean smirked.

"Dean, honey.  _Shut up. We are having this kid whether you like it or not_." Cas growled.


End file.
